


So Smooth

by royal__indigo



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: 2K why didn't y'all pair up Lincoln with John as lovers?, Ashanti Munir - So Smooth, John IS Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, lincoln and john DESERVED each other, lincoln is bisexual, lincoln isn't usually a bottom but john made him wanna try it out, mafia 3 slash, mafia iii slash, two badasses cuddling together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Lincoln and John provide each other a peaceful feeling each day and night… so smooth… exclusively, though how smooth could this stay as time goes by?
Relationships: Lincoln Clay & John Donovan, Lincoln Clay/John Donovan
Kudos: 5





	So Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put random parts of Mafia III/3 in this fiction, I also wasn't expecting to drag this out into chapters but here I am, dragging this bitch out because I feel like it and because I genuinely wanted to contribute to the Lincoln Clay/John Donovan pairing world. They're my babies and I want them to be paired up because the chemistry is just... there. You can just FEEL it the more you play the game.

**FOR LINCOLN**.

The facts were present in the way John looked after Lincoln when Lincoln was healing from his injuries in Father James’ home in bed. This kind of love was so smooth, exclusively. Though Lincoln couldn’t hide it away from Father James too long, Father James got curious and asked him several times. Lincoln would always deny it, but Father James found a way to get to Lincoln.

Father James would ask Lincoln all about how things were between him and John in the military and it happened… it just slipped out of Lincoln’s mouth so freely. Lincoln started to blush once he realized that Father James was still in the room. He wanted to hide, out of shyness and fear of being rejected, though Father James was way too loving to kick Lincoln out. Father James just figured that Lincoln would come around and find a girl someday.

Though Lincoln did not. John was the only person that Lincoln wanted to share himself with, both emotionally and physically.

John noticed that look of defeat in Lincoln’s eyes once Lincoln awaken from his rest. Sammy was gone. Ellis was gone. Just about the entire black mob family that Lincoln has grown to love as his own family have all died. Sal Marcano had to pay for this. He HAD TO.

Lincoln wasn’t quite ready to get back on his feet and start walking again, but that didn’t stop him from attempting.

“Hey, hey, hey! You gotta get more rest.” Father James told Lincoln, noticing that he was struggling to get up.

“Sal’s gotta pay for what he did!” Lincoln exclaimed to Father James.

“Listen to Padre, Lincoln, not now. Not when you’re like this…” John told Lincoln, rubbing Lincoln’s shoulder to comfort him.

This brought out a bit of an intense reaction out of Lincoln, but not too intense. Lincoln suddenly turns to John and hugs him then starts crying.

“Maybe… I shoulda said… yes to them.” Lincoln told John.

“No, Lincoln, they would have fucked you anyway, Sal has always been a fucking traitor. This isn’t your fault, okay?” John replied to Lincoln, helping Lincoln to not fall in too deep into guilt, though John understood that Lincoln couldn’t help it. Lincoln LOVED them as if they were his own family.

Though Lincoln was more of the protector in their relationship, it felt good to have it coming from John in return. To Lincoln, it felt like Vietnam all over again. When Lincoln was injured over there, John was the one who took him to the nurses. Even the nurses knew that the pair of them would turn out to make a great couple.

The weeks went on and once Lincoln was ready to get out there up and running again, a big change came along. Lincoln lost the beard and cut his hair down again. Now, John missed the grown out hair and beard, but Lincoln didn’t like it. Lincoln really didn’t feel like having to keep up after it even if John thought that he looked absolutely fucking adorable in it. Like a muscled up huggable teddy bear.

John was a bit shocked from seeing Lincoln’s fresh new appearance after they were away from each other for a couple weeks, “Why’d you cut off your beard, Lincoln? I used to like rubbing up against it at night when we… you know, did those things together in the bed.”

Lincoln chuckled softly, knowing exactly what John meant by “those things in bed“ and also not caring that he upset John by cutting the beard loose, “It’s too much work, John, it HAD to go, okay?”

John pouted at Lincoln, which made Lincoln chuckle again, “I’ve spoiled you too much, didn’t I?” Lincoln continued to John.

John smirked at Lincoln then let out a lowered “shut up“ to him then his lips met Lincoln’s lips. Lincoln’s lips never tasted any sweeter than at this moment. It felt even better having seen each other again after being away from one another for two weeks.

“Look, Linc, next time you get a haircut, take me with you, I wanna have some say with your hair next time.” John told Lincoln, it seemed jokingly but John was actually dead serious. John LOVED Lincoln in his beard.

“The beard still gotta go, John. It’s not for me baby, sorry.” Lincoln replied to John.

“Damn… well at least I tried.” John continued to Lincoln.

Lincoln let out a soft chuckle, a cute one, reacting to John’s charming persistence with his hair, “Come on John, let’s go get ice cream or something.”

* * *

**ALL NIGHT, YOU AND I**.

Lincoln was always the big spoon and John remained the little spoon as they cuddled in bed. This, however, was one of those nights where both of the guys felt more frisky and wanted to share themselves with each other.

Little did Lincoln know that it was his turn to receive it. John hasn’t topped in a long time though he still knew how because he would watch Lincoln as Lincoln slid in and out of him just about every night. Lincoln loved the feeling of when John and him met each other with their bodies. Their balls slapped each other’s thighs, John would talk dirty to Lincoln as Lincoln slide into John pleasurably.

Lincoln, shocked that John wanted to switch things up tonight, hopped up as soon as John made his move into his entrance, “Whoa, whoa, whoa John—what are you… whoa!”

“What’s up, Lincoln?” John asked Lincoln, pulling back from Lincoln as he sat up on the bed.

“You don’t usually go all the way down there unless you’re sucking me off on the other side, you on something? You ok there, Johnny boy?” Lincoln replied to John, out of slight shock.

John laughs, as a reaction at Lincoln’s shock, “I swear I’m not gonna break you, precious, you just gotta loosen up a bit, okay?”

Lincoln nodded and returned back into his former position, ready for John to get on with it and do it to him good. John was on top once again and Lincoln was ready for him, though Lincoln did have some tension in him since he’s not normally in this position all the time for John.

John slid in and out of Lincoln as he held Lincoln’s ass and smacked, “Holy fuuuck!” John exclaimed as he gave Lincoln himself to enjoy.

As Lincoln relaxed, his moans became louder and a bit intense. John did worry some about Lincoln, but Lincoln was fine. Lincoln liked it rough, but this was his first time in a while bottoming for John. However, Lincoln didn’t need to bite a pillow or anything like that. Lincoln has felt far worse pain being shot when he was in the war for his country.

John eased up on Lincoln some, “We can slow down if you want, precious…”

Lincoln turnt his head back to face John and disagreed, “Nope, I’ve got this, keep going John.”

“Ok, but don’t cry after,” John replied to Lincoln.

Lincoln chuckled, “Fuck you.”

“I’m kinda the one who’s doing that to you right now, sugar.” John replied to Lincoln, jokingly.

Lincoln smirked then chuckled at John again before facing to the wall again, ass up and back arched for John to get all up in there.

Lincoln felt every thrust that met him coming from John, it started to feel great after a while, “Fuuuuck yeah, give it to me, fuck!” Lincoln exclaimed to John, as he felt John slid in and out of him fast but carefully.

John’s moans joined Lincoln’s exclaims in perfect harmony. When John’s balls slapped Lincoln’s thighs, that drove Lincoln WILD. He had a feeling of warmth and horniness which would have been a bit unbearable for him had he been a teenager. Lincoln and John were in sync with each other, though John would still slow down even if Lincoln didn’t want to. John just didn’t want to break Lincoln or tire him out too much.

All it took for Lincoln to tell John to keep going was his words of encouragement. John doesn’t top a whole lot and Lincoln wanted to support his man the whole way through.

Once Lincoln and John stopped and laid down on their bed, the pair of them met eyes with each other.

“Hey, how was it being my horse to ride for the night, Lincoln?” John asked Lincoln, smirking at him.

Lincoln chuckled, “You know, for a guy who doesn’t do that a lot, you’re not bad at all Johnny boy.”

“Didn’t think so.” John proudly said to Lincoln.

Lincoln hit John playfully with the pillow that under his head which caused John to laugh, then the two of them play-fought, and after that… they kissed passionately. Not a peck, but with PASSION.

* * *

**MEN OF WAR**.

Lincoln joined John on his journey to find Aldridge, they were successful in their journey. Lincoln sniped a lot of those commie fuckers while John was handling them on the ground with an automatic SMG.

Now that Lincoln and John were done getting rid of those traitorous assholes to America, they decided to take in the island. The entire beauty of the island. From the clear blue water, the nice palm trees, the heat (which honestly was becoming a bit unbearable for John, Lincoln told him to take off his clothes if he’s that hot…)… they just embraced it all to themselves.

“How’s that heat holdin’ up for you, Johnny boy?” Lincoln asked John, mockingly, he was getting a kick of seeing him struggle with the island heat.

“Very cute, I oughta dunk and drown you into that water, asshole!” John exclaimed to Lincoln.

“Whoa there princess, you can just jump into the water and cool off but don’t pee in the water, you’re naked.” Lincoln replied to John, jokingly.

John rolled his eyes at Lincoln, unamused, “Oh please, I’ll fertilize the earth if I want to, alright?”

“Sick fuck…” Lincoln exclaimed in a low tone, as John walked away to take a quick dip into the ocean to cool off.

At first, Lincoln wanted to stay off to himself, but as John walked away, he changed his mind. Lincoln couldn’t help it, they both were on this island alone. They’ve left Louisiana and Lincoln didn’t want to be apart from John on this journey of justice.

“Hey, wait up John, I don’t wanna be alone.” Lincoln exclaimed out to John, grabbing his attention.

John smiled and gave a soft chuckle, “Ok then, soldier, take it all off and join me, why don’t ya?”

–

_“So smooth, I’ve seen this kind of love_

_Exclusively, exclusively_

_So Smooth, I’ve seen this kind of love_

_Exclusively, exclusively”_

**[ _-Ashanti Munir - So Smooth_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXilfy_RLs0U&t=NTU5YjM5MzUyNzM3ZTcxOGQwMjgzNzMzYWU3NzQxYzFjZDYxNDA5Zix1eEZ6ZHBTZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3Ae4MMvmj1BsqlR5-6Zr8K-g&p=https%3A%2F%2Fiamkingj1.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190151368809%2Fso-smooth-chapter-one-songfic-lincoln&m=0) **


End file.
